


Delicate

by blossattic



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blushing Prompto, Brotherhood: Final Fantasy XV, Curious Caresses, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 17:11:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17902166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blossattic/pseuds/blossattic
Summary: It’s night time and the first time they had a sleepover together. While he can’t sleep, Prompto gets lost exploring the smoothness of his girlfriend’s skin.Inspired by a comic of @sanesparza. Go check it out! :D





	Delicate

“U- Ugh…”  


Blue eyes opened and Prompto had to take a moment to shake the drowsiness away to focus on the room. It was dark so he probably woke up waaay too early… Or in the middle of the night, by the looks of it. The room was almost completely dark and the light from the lamppost outside barely made his furniture distinguishable. At least the couch was comfortable and he was pleasantly warm under the single blanket he brought.

He caught himself mid groan though, the annoyed sound cut short and abruply when he felt a body move next to his.

_Holy cheese- Was it-?_

With wide opened eyes and teeth catching the inner part of his bottom lip, Prompto rose to one elbow and turned, peeking down to see the messy light curls cascading to the pillow and hugging her neck.

There was Honey, sleeping with her mouth open just a bit, hand loosely close over the pillowcase.  


_‘We had a sleepover. A movie night.’_  Prompto reminded himself, checking over the small table in front of them hosting differents snacks and empty bowls. The TV probably turned off by itself after they fell asleep, if the sleep mode worked properly… They've been cuddling- o-or snuggling! In the same couch! Prompto gulped down and scratched at his pink cheek, completely elated with the idea, happy that it finally happened. ‘ _Ah! How sweet~!’_  


Honey hummed and Prompto caught his breath. ‘ _Did I woke her-?’_ Still and stiff as a rock he waited.When she didn’t move, he breathed a sigh of relief and laid his head on the palm of his hand. The couch was perfect for two but if he moved wrong she would notice the shift and probaly wake up and he was not risking it. She was too cute sleeping on her stomach, wearing a well worn tank top of his that had a strap riding low on her left shoulder, showing a hint of the peachy colored undershirt she wore instead of a bra. It all left a nice square of naked skin for him to study.

It wasn’t like he could see much in the dark but being that close he could still make up some things… Like how her skin was spotless and unmarred. He remembered the gentle way the light reflected on it.  _So soft looking… So, so soft…_

Before he caught himself and what he was doing, his finger was looming over her left shoulder blade, barely grazing the skin there like he was afraid of touching her and have her melt away. Index finger got all the room it needed as the others spread away before he did it again, a tiny closed mouth smile plastered on his face, a subtle blush making his freckles stand out.

The innocent act got his mind on an infinity loop, where he only focused on the fluttering caresses over her skin and the way the tiny, tiny, thin hairs there stood on end and got goosebumps appearing in waves. Like caressing velvet, the texture of her skin got him entranced.

  
“…Prom…pto-”  


_FREEZE._  That sounded so breezy. Prompto stopped dead on with his hand in the air, an inch away from her back, face flamming red and an apology boiling over his tongue, one that got away in a whispery mess.  


“S-s-sorry! I didn’t mean to wake you- It’s just that I woke up and the shirt- My shirt- The one you got on… Man, you look so soft-  _You are soft!_  I mean! I’m being a little creepy tickling you like that but-”  


But Honey’s lips only twitched once, closed, opened, and her hand came to curl closer to her. Not a sign of consciousness but she got a sleepy smile on! Gah, how cute!

Hammering heart playing a rock band tune inside his chest, Prompto leaned back down, blushing and sporting a goofy grin, before covering his face with the blanket and avoiding to roll side to side or float away with the raging butterflies on his tummy.

**Author's Note:**

> * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: * * :· ✧ ·: *  
> Curious notes: Honey really doesn't like to be bothered when she's sleeping. She can get grumpy if someone wakes her up!
> 
> If you want to read it on Tumblr, it has the same tittle.  
> . . . . .  
> Thank you for reading and enjoying this bit of fluff!  
> Feel free to leave a comment expressing your impressions, opinions or even a heart emoji to know if you liked it <3
> 
> Have an amazing day! :D
> 
> ~ OBloss ❀


End file.
